Implicância
by Dani Prongs
Summary: "Não é que James Potter sabe ler ?" - Dedicada à muito brilhante e maléfica Souhait.
1. Capítulo único

**Implicância**

Era bem agradável estar ali, no nosso aconchegante salão comunal, com os marotos. Sim, eu sou Lily Evans e sim, eu aprendi a amar a companhia dessas adoráveis pestes. Pena que tão tarde, já que se eu não implicasse tanto com um deles por ele ser tão implicante, eu poderia ter me divertido muito mais durante minha estadia em Hogwarts. Ou não, ainda bem que demorei uns seis anos para ser rendida pelos desordeiros, ou eu poderia ter me tornado, sei lá, uma delinqüente juvenil.

Não nego que já tive vontade de fazer várias babaquices dessas que só os marotos fazem. Alias, nego sim e até a morte. Eu tenho juízo, amor à vida e principalmente, medo da McGonnagal.

Mas sabe como é, final de sétimo ano, e todas as vontades reprimidas por longos anos ficam descontroladas até você soltá-las. Essa é minha teoria e talvez ela explique porque todos meus colegas de sala estão agindo estranhamente. (Pense bem e veja que a gravidade da minha teoria é maior que a de Newton.)

E de comportamentos estranhos, eu entendo.

Por exemplo, há pouco tempo atrás eu deixava James me chamar apenas pelo sobrenome, até que num dia totalmente normal até aquele exato segundo, por uma força psicodélica de origem desconhecida, o chamei pelo primeiro nome. Bem estranho.

E Céus, tenho que tomar cuidado antes que o comece a chamar de Jay, que é meio, hum, comprometedor.

Antes eu detestava a companhia desses pestes. Eles me irritavam e eu aplicava detenções. Raramente eu incluía Remus e Peter na parte em que os marotos se ferravam. E me descobri uma pessoa bem parcial ao notar que eu também não tirava pontos da Grifinória. E não vá me julgando, pensando que sou a pior pessoa que já ocupou o cargo de monitoria, porque a concorrência está forte: James, sim, James Potter também é monitor. Agora se você quiser julgar que essa foi a mais parcial e menos responsável dupla de monitoria, confesso que fica difícil nos defender. Mas sou extremamente capaz de _me_ defender: a culpa é toda, toda de James. Sou apenas uma transeunte (bêbada?) nessa bagunça.

Agora eu sorria ao observar essa cena tão familiar: Remus, sentado na poltrona, enxugando as lágrimas de riso do caso que Sirius contara. O próprio Sirius estava lá, esparramado no sofá, com um sorrisão lindo de satisfação por ter feito todos se divertirem com suas expressões exageradas e trejeitos cômicos que davam ênfase a sua narrativa. Mary estava se equilibrando no braço do sofá, que Sirius e todo seu cavalheirismo a cederam além de seu colo. Marlene sentada no chão, apoiada nas pernas de Remus parecia estar na mesma espécie de devaneio que eu: como, por Deus, demoramos tanto para desfrutar do bom humor dos tão requisitados marotos? E porque agora, na reta final, nos deixamos levar, tipo, para aprender a conviver com eles só para depois sofrer com a ausência deles? Somos realmente geniais.

Lene e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice e compreensivo, acompanhado por um sorrisinho. Peter, ainda rindo, foi a cozinha – o que é proibido e meu parceiro de monitoria foi totalmente a favor disto; viu como ele é pior que eu? Só fui conivente com isso porque fui ameaçada brutalmente por cinco bruxos poderosos.

Não tem nada a ver com a fome que estou sentindo.

Falando no meu monitor, digo, meu parceiro de monitoria, James, como eu, estava sentado no chão e, hum, olhando para mim. Com meu jeito sutil de ser eu devo ter arregalado os olhos.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos, Lil.

Sorri.

- Estava imaginando como vai ser depois que tudo isso acabar.

Estendi a mão como se esperasse pelo dinheiro. Ele me olhou espantado e depois, risonho, ao me ver fazer um breve aceno com a mesma mão e murmurando algo como 'miserável'.

- Entendo sua preocupação, mas espero que o 'tudo' seja só Hogwarts.

- Não se usa 'só' e 'Hogwarts' na mesma sentença, cabeção de titica.

Jesus! Um castelinho mágico desses deve ser pouco mesmo. E eu, com minha tendência violenta mesmo quando criança, tentava estrangular o mar quando ele destruía o meu, feito de areia. É, James Potter sabe valorizar as coisas. Por isso 758 detenções em sua carreira estudantil foram _só_ 758 detenções, para aquele cabeção. Ele é sem noção.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se pedisse para continuar falando, que por sinal também demonstrava seu desprezo total à minha interrupção implicante.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Só Hogwarts – ele sorriu vitorioso e implicante de lado. Já falei como detesto essa sorriso? Dá vontade de agarra-lo! – vai acabar. Você sabe que as amizades continuam. Os encontros só vão diminuir a freqüência, mas você continuará tendo bons momentos com seus amigos. Já te falei isso milhares de vezes. E falando em bons momentos, acho que você podia admitir logo que está realmente preocupada é com a falta que vai sentir de mim, quer dizer, é óbvio que você anda mais risonha desde quando se tornou minha comparsa– O encarei. Comparsa? Comparsa? Por acaso eu o ajudei a matar alguém? Percebeu como o até o vocabulário dele já o condena, e pior, _me _condena? Como se já não bastasse a expressão freqüente dele de 'estou armando algo no momento. Durma de olhos abertos'.

- Coloca logo pra fora, Lil; é exatamente o que quero ouvir de você.

Sorri de lado, desdenhosa.

Hã, do que ele estava falando mesmo? Ah, tipo que era pra eu admitir que sentiria sua falta.

- Oh, sim, é claro, com tantas coisinhas bobas pra me preocupar,-fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão- como em Voldemort a solta por aí, o que realmente me tira do sério é a sua ausência – menti sarcasticamente. Eu merecia um bom prêmio de atuação por dizer ao James que sua ausência não me tirava do sério, quando realmente fazia isso.

- Sabe, ruiva, você já foi melhor com as ironias. Essa por exemplo, seria até boa se sua cara não te desmentisse.

E lá se vai meu prêmio. Bufei.

- Agora você é leitor corporal!

- Apenas mais uma de minhas qualidades, que por acaso fica mais aguçada com você, das quais você finge pra mim e para os outros – porque sei que pra você mesma você já admitiu a verdade - que não existem.

- Por Merlin! Como conseguimos todos caber nesse salão com seu cabeção e com seu ego? – Fiquei fingindo estudar as dimensões do salão e ri da minha própria piadinha. Ridícula, eu sei, mas é um impulso incontrolável.

O Cabeça-de-nós-todos também sorriu, para na seqüência, me prender entre seu braço esquerdo e seu corpo – viva o quadribol!- para me dar uns cocões.

Levantei os braços sorrindo como em sinal de rendição e ele me soltou. Depois, ergui a mão direita e me pronunciei, solene:

- James Potter, é com grande pesar, que admito que sua ausência passou sim, pela minha cabeça, que é muito menor que a sua, por obséquio, apesar de isso não ser uma coisa tão rara assim, para eu me vangloriar.

Ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu respondi com mesma expressão.

- Lil, Lil, quem te viu, quem te vê, confessando um assunto comprometedor sobre um maroto para o mesmo...- Ótimo, ele nem ouviu a implicância no final. Nem sei porque ainda me dou o trabalho. - Estou tendo que ser forte para controlar minha língua e não mandar você pedir para a Lula Gigante sair do lago para ficar com você.

Num gesto, tão maduro quanto eu, mostrei a língua. Melhor do que fazer o que eu realmete queria, mostrar o dedo.

- Sempre previ esse dia, embora ninguém acreditasse em mim – sorrimos- claro, o imaginei em condições mais românticas e tal – o olhei duvidosa e como resposta à minha pergunta implícita, ele fez um breve aceno afirmativo, sorrindo – e óbvio que seus gritos não me davam a credibilidade que seus sorrisos me dão agora.

Eu abri a boca para fingir um grito, não segurando um sorrisinho.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc. Quanta maturidade, Evans.

Bufei e fiz uma caretinha básica.

Céus, evacuem a área logo, porque isto está ficando perigoso. É impressão minha, ou o dia está realmente estranho hoje? O chão macio, eu menos medrosa e James tentando ser romântico?

- Não abuse da sua sorte nesse dia esquisito, James...

- Sorte? – Ele olhou questionador, embora no seu olhar eu visse compreensão.

Fiz o que ele queria, no final das contas, falei mais.

- Bom, até outro dia eu tudo que eu era capaz de admitir em relação a você era não-ódio. Portanto, você não pode me olhar hoje como se esperasse que eu admitisse mais que não-sentimentos.

O olhei e tive certeza que meus olhos me contradiziam assim como meu tom quando vi o seu sorriso.

- Não preciso ouvir muita coisa mais, Ruiva. Bom, não sei nem por onde começar, tem tanta coisa que eu preciso te falar...fazer você não só ouvir, mas acreditar. Mas por enquanto, te tranqüilizar falando que só Hogwarts vai acabar parece bom. Você continuará vendo seus amigos – ele acariciou meu rosto- e tendo bons momentos com eles. Embora eu já tenha te falado, inúmeras vezes, que basta você querer minha presença, em especial, que você a terá. Com a freqüência que quiser. A melhor e a pior parte dela.

Ele me olhou sério. E sexy. E minhas pernas ficaram molengas.

Pensei na volta que fiz James dar no assunto para voltar no mesmo ponto. Provando-me, mais uma vez, que ele consegue ser paciente.

Então eu sorri para ele. Esperando que ele lesse tão bem meu olhar quanto leu minha expressão há pouco.

- Blá, blá, Blá James, você já me convenceu, você fala bem, mas fala demais.

Então, ele me beijou. Simples assim.

Não é que James Potter sabe ler?

Eu não sabia como a distância havia diminuído tanto, onde minhas mãos estavam e muito menos em que lugar do planeta estranho a minha cabeça estava ao dizer uma frase que eu sabia que o Potter-Cabeção não interpretaria como crítica à sua tagarelice.

Alias, sei sim e volto na teoria das vontades reprimidas. Não falei que ela era muito mais grave do que a da gravidade?

Tudo o que eu sei é que eu retribuo o beijo com igual intensidade. Depois para respirarmos, ele me deu um selinho, encostou sua testa na minha e olhou com os olhos brilhantes dentro dos meus; corei e sorri.

Como sou tapada. E feliz.

Ele voltou a me beijar e percebi que estávamos deitados no chão rolando embora minha percepção estivesse toda voltada aos lábios dele. Eu perdi o fôlego e abri os olhos, pronta para assumir minha derrota e admitir o inegável, quando me deparei com o teto do meu dormitório. Enruguei a testa. Cadê o James? Olhei para o lado direito e vi minha cama; olhei para o esquerdo e vi Mary dormindo na dela. Surpreendente que minha sorte não tenha me feito bater com a cabeça no criado-mudo. Levantei rapidamente sorrindo e fiz uma breve e silenciosa dancinha da vitória. Foi só um sonho, eu não havia cedido a James Potter.

Ainda.

Querida amiga, realmente muito foda escritora e ameaçadora **Souhait**, você sabe que essa humilhação de publicar uma fic tão ruim jamais seria completa sem seu (cof,cof!) incentivo. Então como já disse, ela é toda sua. Se eu for esculachada por alguém que acidentalmente ler essa fic, direcionarei cada elogio diretamente para seu e-mail. A-do-ro você. ;D

Então, por favor, pessoas, não me maltratem muito por que ter escrito mal com suas personagens queridas, eu estava sob ameaças.


	2. Chapter 2

Como já tinha acordado, e antes da hora, o que é um milagre, além daquele de não ter rachado minha cabeça na quina do criado quando caí da cama - me levando a crer que eu devo mesmo agradecer a Merlin pelo dia de hoje e não xinga-lo pelo sonho que tive – resolvi tomar um bom banho e esperar pelas meninas no salão comunal em vez de ficar tentada de dormir de novo. Me joguei no sofá e fechei os olhos, revendo cada maldito pedacinho daquele pesadelo. Me senti observada e abri um olho.

-Bom dia, Ruiva!

Não preciso nem falar quem proferiu tais palavras. Olhei para ele zangada.

-Dia nada bom, Potter.

-Ah, sem drama, Lils, quê que aconteceu?

Pensei melhor e vi que não adiantaria fingir de brava, ele ficaria ali do mesmo jeito. O que me lembrou meu sonho. Digo, pesadelo.

-Tive um pesadelo.

-Com o que?

-Hã...-olhos castanho-esverdeados, sorrisos perfeitos e cabelos bagunçados não são muito amedrontadores, ele é inteligente, perceberia logo que eu havia sonhado com ele até se eu falasse que meu sonho foi com um garoto com caso crônico de hidrocefalia. Talvez não. Optei pela primeira coisa potencialmente perigosa que veio a minha cabeça - Voldemort. Isso! Voldemort! Foi horrível James, prefiro nem tocar no assunto. E você, caiu da cama ou o quê? Isso são horas de um maroto estar pronto para ir para a aula?

-Um maroto, não, mas talvez para um monitor, sim.

Bufei e ri.

-Aham, para um monitor exemplar como você é...

De repente ele começou a rir.

-Não me diga, você, Lily Evans, a responsável, esqueceu que seu querido Slug pediu para que vistoriássemos alguns caldeirões antes da aula?

Dei um tapa em minha testa - a melhor demonstração de que reconhecemos que somos idiotas e esquecemos de algo- e saí correndo em direção às masmorras, sem esperar por James, já pensando até na desculpa que eu usaria. Mas Slug jamais tiraria satisfação comigo, tenho certeza, ele vai dirigir a pergunta sobre o atraso a James, o famoso irresponsável da dupla, o maroto, o que arranja desculpas como mulheres dependuradas em seu pescoço. Bom pra mim, má mentirosa. Minha memória anda péssima, assim como o resto minha cabeça, cada sonho que ando tendo ultimamente, que nem te conto...

Chegamos às masmorras e Slug tinha sequer chegado. Virei e vi James, que obviamente tinha me alcançado, se contorcendo de rir e percebi que o problema não era minha memória, mas James, como sempre. Fiz o óbvio, comecei a soca-lo em cada centímetro ao meu alcance mas já fraca porque era impossível não rir com ele, por mais emburrada que estivesse. Mau sinal.

Me afastei, querendo mesmo distância, e o senti me segurando para bagunçar meu cabelo ainda molhado.

-Seu cabelo está cheiroso, Lils.

-O mesmo cheiro de todos os dias.

-Você quer que eu fale que ele está cheiroso todos os dias então? Não é verdade, você não lava seu cabelo todos os dias.

-Que foi James, tirou o dia para me encher? Porque não vai ver se o Sirius já acordou e se quer você?

-E deixar você aqui sozinha? Nas masmorras? Depois de ter sonhado com Voldemort? Você que sabe então.

Então ele virou e saiu pela porta. Me deixou sozinha nas masmorras depois de ter sonhado com Voldemort. Ok, não é verdade, mas é falta de consideração. Deitei a cabeça na minha mesa, fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e já via o James do meu sonho acariciando meu rosto.

-Lil?

Dei um salto épico da cadeira .

-James! Seu cabeçudo! Como ousa a me dar um susto desses, logo depois de me deixar sozinha e ter sonhado com você...sabe...quem...?

Começo uma nova sessão de socos e James para me fazer parar me abraça forte.

-Seu cabelo está mesmo cheiroso.

-É, acho que Marlene concorda já que rouba meu shampoo.

Aproveitei o abraço quente e me aconcheguei mais.

-Sabe James, sou obrigada a admitir que você não fede e que seu abraço até que não é dos piores.

-Quem diria, Lily Evans admitindo coisas comprometedoras sobre um maroto com o mesmo.

Meus globos oculares quase saíram quicando de tanto que eu arregalei os olhos com a sensação de deja vú. Afastei-me de James, mais uma vez, e ele me segurou, mais uma vez.

-Que foi agora? Meu abraço não era bom? Não vai admitir que me quer?

Disse me abraçando forte novamente.

-Achei que tivesse dito que "não era dos piores".

Ele me olhou descrente.

-Quanta infantilidade, Evans.

Ok, deja vu de novo, me afastei tão rápido que James nem teve tempo de me segurar.

-Lils, você é estranha.

-Esranho é você, Cabeçudo!

-Vem cá, sei que você está com frio por causa do cabelo molhado.

-Não.

-Pára de ficar como uma criança birrenta, Lil.

-Não.

Então, quando vi sua intenção, já comecei a correr em círculos dentro da sala, desviando das carteiras.

-Vem cá, Ruivinha, dá um abraço no seu Jamesinho..

Já morrendo de rir, fiquei olhando pra trás, James correndo com um sorriso lindo e de braços abertos, cena realmente tentadora, quando me vi estatelada no chão.

Um belo capote, aquele que esfola os dois joelhos e dá só uma enfraquecida no pano das vestes mas abre buracos estrondosos nas meia-calças mesmo grossas- Que foi? Está fazendo realmente muito frio- braços esparramados, uma cadeira que pareceu ter nascido grudada em mim de tão atracadas que estávamos e um cotovelo dolorido, futuramente roxo já que a blusa de frio grossa fez com que não se esfolasse e recebesse apenas uma pancada. Fiz o mais digno que podia. Tive uma crise de riso. Vi James dividido em me socorrer ou sentar no chão e rir ao meu lado. Devo ter feito uma careta de dor, porque James resolveu me socorrer, mesmo rindo. Primeiro ele resolver tirar minha gêmea siamesa, a cadeira, e teve um certo trabalho com isso, ela tinha, não sei como, ficado presa entre minhas pernas e meu braço esquerdo, nesse momento bem dolorido.

Agora estávamos ali, sentados no chão rindo, James olhando meus esfolados parece que eu tinha conseguido um esfolado no rosto também, já que ele me olhava atenciosamente e acariciava meu rosto. Ignorei meu milésimo deja vu.

-Você machucou sua boca.

Levei a mão aos lábios e senti um corte fininho. Senti raiva da minha irmã-cadeira e a fuzilei com os olhos: como ela pôde me machucar tanto? Imaginei ela se desculpando com mamãe falando "ela que começou, quando me empurrou do nada" com uma voz extremamente parecida com a da Petúnia.

Saí do meu devaneio débil com minha mãe e minha irmã-cadeira quando senti os olhos de James sobre mim. E quando o encarei, ele olhava diretamente para minha boca.

-Que foi, James, não foi profundo nem está doendo muito, quer dizer, dói, mas o do joelho dói mais e me faz pensar que esse nem dói tanto assim...

Ele parecia nem ter escutado, parecia em transe.

-James?

Ele acariciou meu rosto.

-Alguém já te disse que você é muito legal, Lils?

Quase respondi. Mas ele se aproximou me deu um beijo leve nos lábios. Fiquei muda e o encarei estupefata.

- Para sarar.

Então ele me deu um sorriso sereno e irresistível de lado, levantou e saiu.

E fez me esquecer de qualquer dor que eu estava sentindo.

Adivinhem só, Souhait todo seu.


	3. Chapter 3

Minha relação com James é mesmo estranha.

Desde anteontem em que, hum, ele me deu aquele pseudo-beijo nada mudou muito entre a gente. Isso não significa que não houveram uns beijinhos roubados daqui e dali. Quero dizer, o evitei enquanto pude e depois estive sempre escoltada por nossos amigos.. Brincamos e nos provocamos como sempre e não deixamos ninguém perceber que algo além de um capote épico (ainda tenho os roxos! Na verdade, agora eles estão verde-amarelados ou amarelo-esverdeados, tanto faz), tinha acontecido.

Nosso comportamento é sempre o mesmo e não sei se devo me queixar ou não disso. Sei que nunca vamos regredir se a gente não avançar, entendeu? Gosto dessa estabilidade.

Lene e Mary fingiram não perceber ou realmente não perceberam que eu fiquei mais calada e pensativa. Esse era meu último ano e eu tinha me prometido que ia fazer acontecer, e óbvio, que como toda promessa que se faz no Ano Novo, eu não tinha cumprido essa também.

Depois de ficar imaginando o que deveria fazer, resolvi ir dormir.

Sexta, noite, e minha incrível badalação era estar sentada com as pernas pra cima do braço do menor sofá da nossa querida sala entre os quartos dos monitores, enquanto lia uma matéria interessantíssima no Profeta Diário. Admito que mesmo depois de tanto tempo inserida no mundo bruxo, as fotos mexendo ainda me surpreendem - idiotice, eu sei - mas as fotos que eu via agora, não só me surpreendiam como também me assustavam. Ver aquele tanto de comensais confrontando meia dúzia de bruxos de bem dava um nó na minha garganta. E pensar que ultimamente tenho me preocupado mais com o que vai ser de mim sem Hogwarts e seu Monitor-Chefe do que com terror do lado de fora. Sou realmente tapada.

Mas eu já sabia, e juro que era quase como se eu não importasse, de que eu poderia ser a próxima a ser fotografada duelando contra comensais. Posso ser bem medrosa em alguns sentidos, mas sei que não deixaria a crueldade impune. Eu vou lutar com toda vontade até o fim. E não podia deixar de imaginar James do meu lado.

Como basta pensar nele, James apareceu logo. Seguido de Remus (que tinha uma cara quase verde) e Sirius.

- Ué, cadê o Peter?

Quando todos olharam para James, eu soube que eles estavam aprontando algo.

- Não sei. Não fico o vigiando, Lils. – Disse James com uma cara bem convincente, se eu não o conhecesse.

- Aham. – Abri o jornal e enquanto erguia inconscientemente uma sobrancelha.

Os outros dois marotos saíram e James ficou. Como eu já tinha observado que não havia mais ninguém ali, eu engoli a seco.

- Tome muito cuidado, James. – Disse, depois de apontar com a cabeça levemente para a janela que mostrava uma linda lua cheia - a última noite iluminada por ela.

Ele não pareceu surpreso, só deu um meio sorriso e sentou meio desequilibrado no braço do sofá depois de tirar as minhas pernas.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- Sei disso. Mas mesmo assim...- fiz uma careta, já que não sabia expressar exatamente a sensação ruim que eu sentia quando sabia que ele estava correndo um pouco de perigo sem me comprometer.

Ele riu da minha careta.

- Não se preocupe e não me espere.

Ele me deu um leve beijo antes de sair. Mesmo ficando surpresa - e um pouco constrangida também, além de satisfeita, claro- com o gesto virei à página do jornal numa atitude totalmente blasé. Não me virei para vê-lo saindo, mas posso jurar que vi um sorriso pela visão periférica. Sorri também. Continuei lendo mais sobre ataques dos seguidores do Voldemort...

-Lils, Ruiva, acorda.

Desnorteada, como acordo sempre, dei uma olhada em tudo antes de olhar para o cabeção de James na minha frente, pra na sequência perceber que meu pescoço estava dolorido e que havia páginas de Profeta caídas do lado do sofá e outras emboladas comigo.

- Você está bem?

Eu já sabia a resposta. Mesmo com leves arranhados, e uma carinha meio cansada, eu sabia que James havia se divertido com seus amigos animagos e lobisomem.

- Você sabe que sim, Ruiva.

Sorri pra ele e dei uma boa espreguiçada antes de fazer uns feitiços simples para curar os arranhados de James, que saem facilmente, ao contrário dos meus roxos.

-E Remus? Sirius? Peter?

- Remus agora já está bem, na enfermaria, Sirius e Peter devem ter ido dormir. Era o que você deveria estar fazendo no seu quarto.

-Agora eu já dormi um bocado, estou totalmente quebrada e desperta. Vai tomar banho que vou buscar algo na cozinha pra você.

-Não precisa, eu só...

-Cale a boca e obedeça.

E por mais estranho que pareça, James só sorriu e me obedeceu. Ele deve estar mesmo cansado, porque num dia normal, minha última sentença nos renderia uma saudável discussão entupida de sarcasmos sobre autoritarismo e ditadura.

Fui à cozinha, conversei um pouco com alguns elfos simpáticos e peguei uns bolinhos que eu sabia que James gostava tanto quanto eu, já que brigávamos constantemente por eles. Na verdade, por qualquer outra coisa também. Voltei para o refúgio dos monitores e encontrei um James já de moletons quando voltei.

- Uau, você tem certeza que tomou banho? Sabe, as pessoas costumam a realmente lavar o corpo em baixo do chuveiro e não tem como, você com esse cabeção aí, ter tomado banho direito nesse intervalo de tempo.

- Quer conferir? – Ele sorriu e fez uma cara safada.

Eu sorri, cheguei bem perto dele e dei uma fungada nada atraente perto do pescoço dele. Fiz uma careta e sorri.

- Nada bom. – Constatei sorrindo, com aquele perfume, ninguém era capaz de resistir a ele. Realmente, nada bom. Já tem tantas menininhas o querendo por aí.

Então ele colocou a trouxinha de bolinhos deliciosos que os elfos haviam feito e que eu tinha acabado de entregá-lo em cima da mesinha e se aproximou. E fez uma cara, que eu soube imediatamente o que se passava no cabeção dele.

- Nada bom, é?

James aproveitou a pouca distância e segurou minha cintura. Eu, que antes olhava para os braços me envolvendo, levantei a cabeça e me deparei com olhos que não pediam autorização - talvez por saber que eu iria dar pra trás mesmo querendo- e que tinham sede.

Então, finalmente, nos beijamos de verdade. Como já deveríamos ter feito há séculos.

Entre uma recuperação de fôlego ou outra sorríamos em antecipação do beijo que viria a seguir. James era viciante. Mas acho que consegui formular uma frase:

- James, acho melhor você ir descansar...

-Não estou cansado.

Eu sorri, mas me desgrudei dele e roubei um bolinho.

-Boa noite, Veado.

- Vem aqui que eu mostro quem é o veado.

Pisquei pra ele.

- Até amanhã.

Dei um sorrisinho e – pasmem!- até mandei um beijinho para um James que bagunçava a parte de trás do cabelo, antes de trancar a porta do meu quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Novo dia e novas perguntas que não se calam: Por Merlin! O que fazer com James agora?

Eu não estava exatamente pretendendo fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas sei lá, como uma pessoa de atitude que sou, vou acompanha-lo no que ele decidir.

Hoje era sábado e finalmente tive um pouco de ação nessa vida amorosa. Posso até me imaginar dormindo sorrindo – que é, sem dúvidas, umas das melhores caras de otária que posso fazer – e um pouco de baba no travesseiro, Céus! Parece que estou apaix..._Tão _ferrada, mas não vou admitir isso, nem sob tortura, porque quando você admite, as coisas aumentam de proporção, e uns beijos não significam um sentime...merda!

Tomei um banho e demorei certo tempo lá, ao contrário de James. Lavei o cabelo com o shampoo que James elogiou o perfume. Vesti a mais leve blusa de frio que eu tinha usado no mesmo dia que caí e que James havia me dado um beijinho, que por acaso é o mesmo dia que James tinha elogiado o cheiro do meu cabelo, que por acaso é o dia seguinte do meu sonho com James. James, James, James, mimimi. Idiota.

Como basta pensar em James e ele surge, ouvi uma batida na porta do meu quarto. Abri a porta com a cara mais sensual que consigo fazer, que envolve um sorriso de canto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom di..Hahaha, que cara é essa Lily? Aiai, o que nosso ilustre monitor anda fazendo com você, hein? Não vejo a hora de contar pra ele que você tentou fazer "a-cara-sexy" quando obviamente era por ele que você esperava batendo na sua porta.

Maldita hora em que tentei mostrar para os Marotos que eu era capaz de seduzir alguém. Maldita memória de cachorro do Sirius. Maldita hora em que os mostrei o que eu realmente chamo de "a-cara-de-vou-te-seduzir".

-Há, Sirius, você sabe que meu _rosto_, não é cara, é sexy por natureza. Mas já que você insiste em me elogiar e rir da minha cara, não vejo motivo para ficar dando explicações e muito menos motivos para que James acredite em você.

Sorri vitoriosa.

- Rir da sua cara? Não, Lils, jamais, apenas do seu _rosto_. Ok, então, vamos ver o que James pensa do assunto, já que ele me pediu para vir aqui acordá-la para ir tomar café na ilustre companhia dos Marotos – quando fiz uma cara, _rosto_, de "mas Remus não está na enfermaria?" Sirius já emendou – Vamos buscar comida na cozinha e todos vamos para a enfermaria já que a comida de lá não é comível.

-Comestí..Sei, sei, você e suas neologias.

O Cachorrão deu um sorrisinho e passou o braço sobre os meus ombros enquanto andávamos e não aguentou muito o silêncio:

- E então, Lils, o que me diz de você e James?

- E então, Cachorrão, o que me diz de você e Lene?

- Touché!

Apesar de tentarem esconder, quem era próximo a ele e Lene sabiam que algo a mais rolava por ali. E me assustei ao perceber que podia ser o mesmo comigo e James.

- E então, foi divertida sua noite de ontem?

- Mulher-do-Prongs, você não faz ideia de como é divertido, uma pena que você não possa ir com a gente... Mas pelo visto, sua noite foi bem melhor que a minha... - olhou com uma cara maliciosa, aquela a lá Sirius Black.

Tudo o que pude dizer foi:

- Considere seu melhor amigo, o Veadinho, morto. Nunca vi, depois vocês falam de nós, mulheres, mas não aguentam um segundo antes de abrir o bocão feito umas velhi...

- Lily, nós sabemos que você ainda não contou os pegas que deu em James para Lene só porque ainda não teve oportunidade.

- Não é verdade- menti.

- Não precisa fingir, Lils, nós dois sabemos que é verdade. James tem razão, você mente mal.

Mostrei a língua pra ele, e ele sorriu.

- Falando nisso, interessante a escolha do jeans de hoje, nós também sabemos que esse é o que deixa sua bunda maior.

- As outras calças estavam sujas. – Sibilei entre os dentes.

-Sei. – Disse um risonho Sirius.

Dei um tapa na nuca dele enquanto corava e ele ria. Parecia que não ia ter como mentir sobre essa escolha também.

Fiquei murmurando e praguejando contra bruxos cachorros, velhinhas fofoqueiras, dar intimidades a pessoas que não merecem e ódio a pessoas observadoras o resto do caminho enquanto Sirius se divertia ao meu lado.

Depois de fazer cosquinha na pêra, pegamos uma montanha de comida com os elfos e eu e Sirius, muito educados, fomos conversando besteiras e rindo de boca cheia até a enfermaria.

- Sabia que não podia ter deixado esses dois buscarem a comida, olha só, não se prestam nem a limpar as provas do crime! – Ouvi um James divertido dizer.

Sirius e eu demos ombro, e Sirius respondeu, já que eu continuava com uma boca entupida de bolinho:

-Não temos nada a esconder.

-Exatamente! - eu concordei, cuspindo uns farelinhos. Boa, Evans. É isso que se faz quando se quer seduzir um homem: falar de boca cheia.

Sentei ao lado de James na cama- que avanço!- e conversamos e rimos um bocado até tarde. Sirius e James buscaram almoço pra todos e nós passamos um dia surpreendentemente divertido na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey parecia não se importar com os marotos ali; não sei se é por pena de Remus ou de resignação e cansaço em brigar com os marotos todo dia pós-lua cheia.

Remus apesar da aparência abatida conversava e ria como todos os dias, James segurava a minha cintura de vez em quando enquanto jogamos Snap Explosivo.

James e eu ficamos mais um pouco depois que Sirius e Peter voltaram ao dormitório, já que ser monitor também tem lá suas vantagens . Conversamos e rimos mais um pouco e fiquei feliz por a última noite ter sido a também última de lua cheia daquele mês; Remus era uma pessoa tão boa, ele era sempre tão honesto e amigo, que não merecia de maneira alguma ficar sentindo dores.

- Bom, Lobão, vamos indo agora- disse James enquanto me abraçava.

- Há, James queria ver sua cara se eu me queixasse de uma dor tão forte que faria você esperar mais um pouco para ficar a sós com a sua ruiva.- Remus disse com um sorriso maroto. Afinal, ele também era um deles.

- Ei!- Disse vermelha.

- Pois é, Boa noite! - Disse James enquanto já puxava meu braço.

-James! - O repreendi e ele só sorriu segurou minha mão; Remus deu uma risadinha.

-Boa noite, Mooney! – disse enquanto era arrastada.

-Boa noite pra vocês!- disse Remus rindo.

Mal chegamos ao corredor e James já estava me agarrando. Bom, ninguém se opunha a isso por aqui. De alguma maneira já estávamos na sala entre nossos quartos – James tem superpoderes?- como diria Sirius, nos pegando. E que pegada.

- Bom- começou James, meio sem folego, mas não é como se eu pudesse falar muita coisa também- só Merlin sabe o quanto eu estava esperando por isso.

Eu sorri. Ficamos ali mais um bom tempo dando uns amassos no sofá. Tive que aproveitar o momento que James beijava meu pescoço para falar.

- James, sei que vai parecer chatice e realmente é, mas eu quero vencer amanhã...Não é melhor você descansar? Quer dizer, por mais idiotas e burros que sejam, os sonserinos tem maldade e até dedicação quando se fala em quadribol.

James começou a mordiscar meu pescoço.

-Você quer que eu pare? – sussurrou.

-Na verdade, não.

E ficamos ali mais um bocado. Sabe, é meio difícil parar. Mas mantive, não sei como, o meu autocontrole o e me despedi dele- o que rendeu mais uns bons minutos- e fui dormir. Amanhã era dia. Dia de Quadribol. Dia de a Grifinória ganhar mais uma vez a taça nas costas dos Sonserinos. Dia de agarrar o Capitão de vermelho e dourado.

Não é como se eu realmente tivesse gostado desses capítulos nem nada. Era pra essa fanfic ser Oneshot e o primeiro capítulo é meu preferido ainda. Mas **Souhait**, pela milésima vez, me incentivou a postá-los. Também pela milésima vez tenho que agradecê-la por ser tãoespecial** e **participativa, mesmo com todos os quilômetros nos separando e tal. Mais que admiração, uma amizade.

**Anonima:** Muito obrigada, eu também A-D-O-R-E-I sua review! Espero que goste dos capítulos novos também.

**Nathalia:** Depois das suas declarações sobres ciúmes da Souhait, fiquei com medo de você vir me escapelar com uma machadinha. Viu que eu pedi a ela pra te agradecer por mim? Obrigada mesmo não só por não me matar, mas pela review!

**Pumpkin bells**: Obrigada por tudo! E eu gostaria que você atualizasse com mais frequência. E a sua amiga também.

**Andro-no-hana**: Obrigada! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. Mas entenderei se não gostar também.

**Justine Sunderson:** Então, tchan, tchan, tchan! Mais dois capítulos na fic que era one shot. O último já está até pronto, mas quero fazer um marketing e vou postá-lo na sexta. Muito obrigada por sua review, fiquei me gabando com ela!

**Sophie Ev. Potter:** Muito obrigada por me incluir nesse grupo de boas fics dedicadas à Souhait. Conheço fics incríveis dedicadas à ela. Ela merece, né? Espero que goste desses capítulos!

**PseudO EscritorA:** Você não tem ideia da minha felicidade em ver você aqui. Sou sua fã e estou mais feliz ainda com sua volta! Obrigaaada!

**Karol Wheezy:** Muitíssimo obrigada! Eu amei o Blog de Fadas, passei horas rindo _horrores_ das listas e das frases. Haha Sim, a Souhait é ótima mesmo! Vamos fazer um fã-clube?

**Leitora:** Muito Obrigada! Espero sinceramente que você goste desses novos capítulos!

**Yabay:** Suas reviews proporcionaram uma empolgação master! Fiquei honradíssima mas acho acho injusto me comparar a Silverghost e Lisa Black. Elas são demais! Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo e não estou exagerando quando digo que realmente me empolguei. Espero que goste desses capítulos.

**Alice Dreamer**: Muito Obrigada, fico muito feliz! Então, aqui estão os capítulos, espero que você se divirta e goste deles também!

**Natasha Weasley: **Então, menina, os capítulos novos saíram atrasados e capengas, mas espero que você goste! O último eu posto na sexta!

**Dadi Potter:** Aaah! Muito obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que não se decepcione muito com os novos capítulos!

**McLuhan:** Continuo, com toda certeza, preferindo 'Dilema'! Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas PM's tbm!

**Nath Mansur:** Muuito Obrigada autora de ' Leite com Canela'! Espero que goste desses capítulos. Ainda quero ser sua agente.


	5. Chapter 5

Abri a porta do meu quarto e vi James já vestido com o uniforme de quadribol. Ele olhou pra mim e pareceu um pouco ansioso. Sorri confiante pra ele e saímos do quarto juntos. Todos ficaram parando James no caminho para cumprimenta-lo e eu já estava cansando daquelas menininhas idiotas que vinham rondá-lo. Não devo ter sido muito sutil a respeito porque James estava definitivamente rindo de mim e do meu bico.

Entramos num salão principal que parecia mais um campo de batalha, nossa chegada rendeu uns gritos eufóricos, aplausos e umas vaias. Dei um beijo na bochecha do James – que claramente tentou virar o rosto depois, esperando um beijo em outro lugar.

-Confio em você pra ganhar essa taça, capitão. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu e eu me distanciei para sentar ao lado de Lene enquanto espiava de longe um James sentado junto com o resto do time. Ele olhou pra mim e murmurei "boa sorte" e ele mostrou ser bom em leitura labial, porque murmurou um "obrigado" de volta.

Lene e eu começamos a nos empolgar, já que desde os primórdios éramos as mais animadas torcedoras que a Grifinória já teve. Lene cismou que no nosso último ano, tínhamos que fazer algo diferente, então hoje estávamos vestidas com, além dos cachecóis da Grifinória, uniformes de quadribol – não me pergunte aonde ela os arranjou, porque prefiro mesmo não saber – por baixo de nossas capas. Ela havia colado um 'Potter' nas costas do meu colete, enquanto no dela havia um também previsível 'Black'. Ela ensaiou um discurso sobre ser somente educada, já que ela com toda a certeza do mundo preferiria usar o nome do capitão, mas James iria gostar mais se eu usasse seu nome, já que temos uma tensão sexual mal resolvida; e ela escolheu Sirius simplesmente por ele ser tão bom quanto James. Eu acenei afirmativamente, sem acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que ela disse.

Eu já estava ansiosa e minhas mãos suavam frio. Lene e eu nos entreolhamos e tiramos as capas assim que chegamos ao nosso lugar da arquibancada. Os grifinórios sorriam e algumas grifinórias nos olhavam com ódio. Mas agora eu tinha mais com que me preocupar, mal vi os times entrando e já sentia vontade de estrangular uns sonserinos, tanto jogadores quanto torcedores porque a) eram aspirantes à comensais ou b) tinham cara de bunda. Sorri ao ver alguns com cara de amedrontados. Eu amo quadribol.

O jogo foi desesperador e parecia não ter fim. A Grifinória depois de um tempo conseguiu abrir vantagem porque tinha James e Sirius como artilheiros, e eles eram do tipo que desequilibravam a partida, mas, por enquanto, nada que definisse o jogo. Ainda dependíamos da captura do pomo. Os sonserinos começaram a bater mais. Mas pareceu que os leões só estavam esperando a baixaria começar para rugir. Eles haviam treinado para essa partida de se proteger e pontuar. Eram inteligentes usavam a força dos adversários contra eles mesmos.

Nesse ponto, meu cachecol já havia caído, sido rodado sobre nossas cabeças, mordido – muito nervosismo! - e até me enforcado, enquanto eu mesma o puxava.

Foi mais ou menos aí que James e Sirius começaram a dar show. Fintas maravilhosas. O time todo mostrou que tinha sintonia e até sincronia, se bobear. Os batedores ficaram mais animados e começaram a aumentar a força e a pontaria. Nossa goleira estava em uma manhã inspirada. A Grifinória abriu nada menos que cento e dez pontos de vantagem quando o pomo foi capturado por nosso apanhador. Eu e Lene nos abraçamos, pulando e gritando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de gritar. Quase chorei quando James ergueu a taça.

Eu e minha melhor amiga, as mais histéricas dali, recebemos até uns gols dedicados a nós dos nossos respectivos, hum, affairs .

O que James dedicou pra mim foi o mais lindo de toda a partida, e não, não estou dizendo isso só porque ele dedicou a mim. Foi a finta mais audaciosa e menos previsível, ele acertou em cheio o aro oposto ao lado que estava, após sua jogada individual. Mostrou o porquê era capitão. E bom, ele sempre foi um exibido mesmo. Depois ele veio voando na minha direção e apontou pra mim. Provando que ter um cabelo vermelho e ficar acenando e gritando como louca te tornam visível a longas distâncias mesmo para um míope.

E dessa vez eu havia batido meu recorde e só tinha caído uma vez para o degrau de baixo enquanto pulava nervosa durante o jogo. Gritei o costumeiro "tô bem!" enquanto me levantava afobada pra ver o que tinha perdido. Lene nem piscava mais quando me via caindo, era quase uma tradição. Assim como nossas respectivas dancinhas da vitória que estávamos fazendo.

Depois que descemos, abraçamos os jogadores e pulamos até não aguentar mais. Não conseguimos falar com James nem Sirius, pois tinham sido carregados até os vestiários.

A Taça, erguida por uns, beijada por outros (sei que é pouco higiênico, mas não me contive) e desejada por todos, era nossa. Vi Minerva enxugando as lágrimas na costumeira bandeira da Grifinória que carregava, mas também tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, não tão costumeiro assim. Sempre admirei essa mulher.

Fomos andando para a festa no Salão Comunal (vou me entupir de comida!). Lene se distanciou de mim para poder falar com um menino da Corvinal que parecia maravilhado em falar com ela. Pensei no uniforme que estávamos vestindo. Enfim, fiquei para trás só para poder me deliciar com a cara dos sonserinos e ver se não estavam caçando briga que mereciam detenções que eu teria prazer em dar. Eu estava maravilhada.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao Salão Comida, digo, Comunal, Lene já estava lá. Bebendo hidromel e comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores – combinação que só nós duas parecíamos apreciar. Sentei do lado dela depois de abastecer meu copo e pegar mais um pacotinho. Era um momento daqueles que você praticamente vê a cena amarelada, transbordando alegria. Inesquecível.

-Sabe aqueles momentos em que você morreria sorrindo? – Me perguntou Lene, tão extasiada quanto eu.

- Hum-hum. Estou exatamente assim, Lene.

-Ainda mais depois de lindos finta e arremesso dedicados a você.

-Os mais lindos de todo a partida! – Sorri, toda convencida, até me endireitei na cadeira de orgulho do capitão.

-Vejo que falam da gente, Prongs. – Sorrindo, apareceu um Sirius de banho tomado.

-Como sempre soubemos que faziam, caro Padfoot. - Apareceu um super sorridente James, igualmente convencido e de banho tomado.

Virei os olhos enquanto Lene fazia uma cara esnobe.

James sentou do meu lado. Sirius sentou entre eu e Lene. Colocou os braços sobre nossos ombros e nos embriagou com seu perfume.

- Cachorrão, tenho que admitir, você foi brilhante hoje. - eu disse.

Sirius arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas em menos de um segundo recuperou a pose.

-Sempre sou, Ruiva querida. – Sorrimos um pro outro. – Gostei do visual de vocês. – Completou rindo.

- Ideia da Lene. – Emendei e ele já se virou com o sorriso safado pra ela. Ainda fui capaz de ouvi-lo dizendo algo parecido com "principalmente meu nome em você" para minha melhor amiga. Como sempre, um comentário cafajeste que provavelmente a faria erguer a sobrancelha e depois, num local mais privado, agarrá-lo. Sorri e me virei.

Quando olhei pra James, não consegui decifrar sua expressão... Surpresa? Ciúme? Mas definitivamente seus olhos pediam uma compensação por não ter sido elogiado.

- Você é responsável por esse time campeão, Capitão. E definitivamente fez a jogada individual mais linda que já vi pessoalmente. – Falei em alto e bom tom. Eu até ia mostrar o nome dele nas minhas costas, mas não queria que ele pensasse que era uma marcação de território ou algo assim. E se Sirius viu, é provável que James já tenha visto também. Ou não, ele é míope.

-Sei disso, por isso a dediquei pra você.

Sorri e talvez tenha corado, puxei as laterais da calça como num antigo cumprimento.

-Sinto-me lisonjeada, sir. – Pisquei pra ele. Depois sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Mas você continua sendo um exibido.

Ele sorriu genuinamente e roubou um gole do meu hidromel.

-Ei! Pegue um pra você!

-Cera de ouvido. - Ele apontou para um feijãozinho. Fazendo uma careta exatamente como as que eu fazia quando pegava um sabor ruim. Bem feito, quem mandou roubá-los? Cruzei os braços e fiz um biquinho (não gosto que mexam na minha comida!) mas James passou o dedo sobre ele e eu sorri.

Ele (James, não o biquinho) me puxou para o seu lado e eu me aconcheguei nele. Percebi que a menininhas-que-assitem-quadribol-só-por-causa-dos-jogadores-bonitos pararam de vir aqui tirar uma casquinha de James e imaginei que talvez fosse porque, olhando de fora, parecíamos um casal. James me distraia tanto que só agora havia percebido que Sirius e Lene haviam sumido. Que coisa, não?

A barriga de James deu um ronco altão. Eu, indelicada, comecei a rir. James, meio bravinho, disse:

-Para de rir e vem comigo até a cozinha.

Eu o olhei com uma cara de "até parece que você manda em mim".

-Estou bem aqui, obrigada.

-Larga de ser chata, Lils.

Ele me levantou toda molenga do sofá e me arrastou junto com ele até a cozinha. Enchi seu saco sobre roubar comida dos outros e mesmo assim não se satisfazer. Ele enfiou um pedaço de algo indefinido na minha boca, mas que tinha sabor de chocolate e começou a rir. Eu também acabei rindo de boca cheia e quase morri engasgada. James, ainda rindo, deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas, que quase não adiantaram nada porque comecei a rir ainda mais. Mas, bom, o importante é que sobrevivi. Depois da crise de riso, James me assustou com um baita apetite, que presumo ser violento assim só depois de jogos.

Andamos para Salão Comunal numa velocidade que poderia ser facilmente ultrapassada por uma lesma. Chegando ao retrato, James falou:

- Lils, hoje é um daqueles dias que eu sei que nunca vou esquecer.

- É, acho bem provável que eu jamais o esqueça também.

- Só acho que está faltando uma coisa... – se aproximou sorrindo e é óbvio que me pegou de jeito e me beijou. Ainda agarrados, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido um "namora comigo" que me fez arrepiar e garantir que jamais esqueceria esse dia. O beijei em resposta à sua não-pergunta.

- Eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos no final! – Nos desgrudamos e procurei por quem tinha dito isso. Deparei-me com uma chorosa Mulher-Gorda assuando o nariz em um lencinho, com um barulho estrondoso. James e eu nos encaramos sorrindo.

**Olivierre:** AH! Que MÁRA que você gostou! Muuito obrigada! Espero que goste do pouquinho de nada que tem de Sirius e Lene nesse capítulo, até coloquei um pouquinho mais por sua causa. Então, espero que também dê umas risadas com ele.

**SallyRide:** Ui. Eu também adoraria ser agarrada por James em momentos espontâneos. Por que os marotos não existem, céus? POR QUÊ? Enfim, espero que também adore esse capítulo e se divirta com ele. Bom, acho que responde à sua pergunta, não? Não foi exatamente um pedido, foi meio que uma constatação e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. Muuito obrigada por tudo! Beijos

**Souhait:** Essa fanfic capenga foi especialmente dedicada a você. Não por ser capenga, obviamente. Mas é, infelizmente, óbvio que nunca poderei compensar _**Figuras de Linguagem**_. Não que seja só para compensá-la, claro. Pode não ser lá essas coisas, mas é com muito carinho. Muito obrigada, de nooovo. Eu sempre acho que o tanto que te agradeço é pouco.


End file.
